An Internet Connection
by Oddest Couples
Summary: Mercedes is in love! When a cute, charming boy online suddenly shows interest in her, she finds herself falling for Mr. Right at last. But what if this "guy" isn't exactly a guy at all?


A/N: Hello, this is a slightly AU story about Santana and Mercedes, who I ship (but I still love Samcedes and Brittana, I just like shipping odd couples in my fanfics). Consider it a lost season of Glee.

1. Challenge Accepted 

Santana had a secret. For over months now, she had been on a site under a fake alias. There she was able to be herself. She didn't need to hide, or go out with boys to cover the secret of her sexuality. The best part was that her mother never checked her internet history, so she never had to clear it. It was always there, waiting for her. The thought was almost comforting. She smirked as she typed the first letter of the site and _bing!_ her site popped up. She didn't have to click on a thing. It was like coming home, in a way.

A message popped up almost instantly as she was on. One of her internet "friends" , Kr1ssi3_, was online. _

**Kr1ssi3: Hey beautiful :)**

Ah, Kr1ssi3. Santana had seen Kr1ssi3's pictures on her profile. Kr1ssi3 was nearly as sexy as Santana thought herself to be, which meant Santana was already planning of ways to seduce her in secret. But for now, that would have to wait. After all, as far as Santana was concerned, you couldn't hide a pretty girl in your closet so that your parents wouldn't discover your darkest secret. Still, Santana wanted to be charming, and as cunning as she usually was.

**Ant_sanz: Hello.**

**Kr1ssi3: Great news, I'm dating the best girl in the whole wide world :D**

There was a pause before Santana typed out her response. She had to be calculating, and bide her time. Like a spider. Kr1ssi3 would end up hers eventually. But don't they all? Santana thought. Finn, Puck, and Sam had all fallen under her spell. But...those were guys. Was dating girls any different? Santana did't know. She was new in this regard. But if her tricks were to work, she had to pretend to be a master. She licked her lips, and typed up a response.

**AnT_Sanz: Unless it's me, I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Kr1ssi3: Come on, AS. You act like you're single.**

**AnT_Sanz: I am single. Which means you should be all over me. ;)**

**Kr1ssi3: I have a girlfriend. **

**AnT_Sanz: And I have a tongue. **

**Kr1ssi3: WTF? What does that have to do with anything. **

**AnT_Sanz: Exactly, honey. Exactly. **

Five minutes had passed after Santana made her blatant statement. For a moment, she was worried whether she had been...too forward. She was halfway through typing "are you still there?" when she got a reply. The sound of an IM after so long almost made her jump. But the reply was not exactly what she had expected.

**Kr1ssi3: You can have any girl you want, AS. Just not me.**

**AnT_Sanz: BS**

**Kr1ssi3: OMG, Seriously. Why don't you check out other girls on this sit? ****There's tons of them. If you like a challenge, try going after someone who you don't know is gay. **

**Kr1ssi3: Ooh, lemme pick a random person...why not EffieDG **?

Just to see who Kr1ssi3 was talking about, Santana clicked the link. Of course, it wasn't just any, random girl. It was someone she knew. Mercedes Jones. Suddenly, Santana panicked. What if those at school found her? It was only a matter of time. If Mercedes was on, then Kurt would be on next. And Finn. Puck. Sam. Quinn. Maybe even Rachel Loserberry. She couldn't bring herself to deactivate her account, though. This had become her home.

**AnT_Sanz: Not my type.**

**Kr1ssi3: Come on! You act like she's someone you know. **

**AnT_Sanz: GTFO.**

**Kr1ssi3: Do it, or I'll message her saying you're interested.**

**AnT_Sanz: You wouldn't. **

**Kr1ssi3: I would.**

**AnT_Sanz: Fine. G2G, ttyl.**

**Kr1ssie: Later, gator. **

And so, Santana signed out and began re-registering for another account. The site asked for her gender. Her mouse hovered over "female" for a second, before deciding on "male". Hey, if she was going to start a new challenge, she might as well start a new life as well.


End file.
